


Sugar On The Edge Of A Knife

by Evealle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evealle/pseuds/Evealle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John indulges himself with jam, and Sherlock is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar On The Edge Of A Knife

**Author's Note:**

> For Partying Shernanigans. The prompt: gluttony.

With a yawn, John pulled his toast out of the toaster, sliding the butter dish over to slather the rectangle of perfectly brown bread with the golden spread. There were fingers in the butter. He rolled his eyes and closed the lid, pushing the dish away. Just jam today. 

He reached into the fridge and grabbed the jar of strawberry preserves. 

Sherlock strolled into the kitchen and began looking around hopefully for coffee. He glanced over at John and began to put on a smile. “I haven’t made any.” John interrupted him, picking up a knife. He took the butter dish with his other hand and handed it to his flatmate. “Do something with that, will you?”

Sherlock glanced down at it. “John, it’s an experiment. I  _am_  doing something with it.” 

John turned back to his breakfast, dipping the knife into the jam jar. Sherlock stood with his back against the adjacent counter, watching him. John began to layer the strawberry jam on in large scoopes. 

“For God’s sake, John!” Sherlock exclaimed. “There’s enough jam on that piece of bread to cover the whole of Baker Street. You have exceeded the jam to bread ratio!” 

John sighed. “Sherlock…”

“What, more?” Sherlock cried as the knife went back in the jar. “John, this will ruin your health.”

“Sherlock, shut up,” John told him firmly, chucking the knife in the sink and putting the jam back in the fridge. He picked up the plate.

“I’m surprised you can lift that.”

John clenched his teeth and put the plate back down. “Would you like me to make you some coffee?”

Sherlock dropped all concern and shoved his hands into the pockets of his dressing gown. “Yes.” He said grumpily.

John took a deep breath. “Okay…”


End file.
